Timeless Winchester Love
by Wesleyaddict
Summary: Shows Dean's first love ever.Has many beloved characters and 2 original.Go from the past 1989  to the present. DISCLAIMER I do not own Supernatural or any of it characters. Story and new characters are original. Sorry, bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Summer 1989**

John Winchester placed his duffel bag on top of the counter; his other hand letting go of his nine year old daughter's hand. She put her bag on the floor next to her. John bent down and put his giant backpack on the floor; ringing the tiny gold bell. A ten and six year old boy stood on the opposite side. They too placed their bags on the floor. A young man came out wearing a red and gold uniform; the look on his face suggesting that he wished he had something better to do on a monday afternoon.

"How can I help you?" His bored tone suggesting the same.

"Uh yeah .. can I have a room for a couple of nights?" John asked as he reached into his brown leather jacket for his wallet. The man, whose name tag said _Matt_, pressed a few keys on the keyboard.

"One or two beds?"

"Two." The guy nodded as he pressed a few more.

"Cash or credit?"

"Credit." John said as he put a blue credit card on the counter and slid it towards Matt. He slid it through a small machine; ripping of the white paper and placing it in front John.

"Sign here." Matt pointed to a small line; putting a black pen beside it. John signed the slip before handing it, and the pen, back. Matt turned around and handed John a key with the number _17_ on it. "Enjoy your stay Mister ... Daniels."

"Thanks." John grabbed the key, his bags and his daughter's hand as he turned and walked towards the elevator. "C'mon boys."

John Winchester opened the large pizza box; revealing a pepperoni pizza. Sam went to grab a piece but Dean stole it from him.

"Hey!" Sam yelled. Dean smirked as he moved the slice towards his mouth. Ashley shook her head; this was a normal occurrence for them.

"Dean." John said sternly; this tone was frequently heard on a day to day basis. He didn't have to yell at them to get his point across. Dean held the slice of pizza a few inches from his open mouth; looking from his dad to Sam and back. "Give the slice of pizza back to your brother." Dean's eyes looked to the floor as he reluctantly handed over the slice.

"Ruh-roh Raggy." Ashley and Sam laughed as a brown dog named Scooby-Doo and his friend Shaggy ran from a "ghost". Dean looked from his younger siblings back to his father. John was packing his duffel as he spoke.

"Now I might not be back for a couple of days so I need you to watch out for A-"

"Ashley and Sammy ... I know dad. I always do." John looked down at his eldest son before he zipped up the duffel. He slung one duffel over his left shoulder and grabbed the other with his right. "And don't forget-"

"Don't answer the door unless I hear the secret knock and don't answer the phone unless it rings once three times ... I know dad, I'm not an idiot."

"I know your not, but you know what's out there." Dean nodded; all of them knew. Sam didn't know as much as Ashley and Dean knew, but he knew enough. John turned towards the door; his hand reaching for the brass doorknob. Ashley looked over at the door and immediately got up.

"Where are ya going Dad?" Ashley asked as she walked towards him. John placed the duffel he was holding on the floor and bent down to his daughter's level.

"I'm goin' out for a job Ash."

"Oh..." Her voice was sad and barely audible. She let her head fall forward; her chin lightly touched her chest. John lifted Ashley's chin and stared into her hazel eyes.

"I'm gonna come back. Don't worry, Dean will protect you." John lightly tapped her nose; she smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close to his body. "I love you." John whispered in her ear as he kissed her on the top of the head.

"I love you too." Ashley kissed her father's cheek; giving him one last big hug. She fought back her tears as they pulled away; she wanted to stay strong. John looked from his two eldest children to his youngest before he left the hotel room. Dean watched the expression on his father's face. There was love in his eyes. A sudden strike of jealousy surged through him; John never looked at him like that. Yes John loved him, he loved them all. But the only time the love shined in his eyes was when he looked at Ashley.

Dean Winchester looked at the digital clock on the bedside table; 11:00. He looked at the opposite bed; Sam was sleeping. Dean then looked at the body that was beside him. His sister was also asleep. Dean got up and grabbed his dark green jacket, the room key and ten dollars. He took one more look at his sleeping siblings before he left the hotel room.

Dean walked into the giant arcade that was located on the bottom level of the hotel. He looked around the giant room until he found the game he was looking for; a shooting game. Dean smiled as he walked up to the giant black rectangular box and stepped up onto the game pad. Dean bent down to see how much money it cost to play; one dollar. He had put half that in when a short, long brunette haired girl stepped up onto the station next to him. She smiled at him as she placed some coins into her slot.

"Wanna play?" She asked; the girl was about his age.

"Yeah definitely." Dean said as he put the rest of the money in his slot.

Dean lowered the toy gun back onto it's stand and stepped off the station. The girl did the same.

"What's that look for? Never been tied with a girl before?"

"No, no it's not that. It's just that the only girl I've seen shoot that well is my sister." They were walking out of the arcade. She nodded.

"Ah, what's her name?"

"Ashley. My name's Dean by the way." Dean stretched out his hand.

"My name's Tiffany." They shook hands with smiles on their faces.

**2005**

Dean Winchester leaned back onto the motel bed and removed the black flip phone from his right jean pocket. He opened the new text message that he just received from an unknown sender. Coordinates. Ashley looked up from her book towards her brother. She was lounging on the opposite bed; her feet were crossed and her back was against the backboard.

"What is it?" Ashley asked as she closed her book and moved to the edge of the bed. Sam looked up from his laptop; he was sitting at the small square table nearby. Dean looked at his sister then back at his cell phone screen.

"It's coordinates."

"From who?" Ashley asked as she stood up and walked towards her older brother.

"It's says 'unknown caller'."

"It must be Dad then ... at least we know he's still alive and safe." The last time the Winchester's saw their father he was bleeding from his injuries that the Daeva gave him. Hell they were all bleeding from that encounter. So receiving a text message that contained mysterious coordinates meant he found a job for them. Dean nodded in agreement.

"What're the coordinates?" Sam asked as he straightened himself in the chair.

"Five, negative one-ten." Dean said as they walked towards their younger brother. Sam tapped furiously on his keyboard.

"Got it."

"Where is it?" Ashley asked as she leaned on the back of Sam's chair; staring at the screen.

"Smallville, Kansas." Ashley and Sam looked over at their older brother. Dean stared blankly at the computer screen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer 1989**

Ashley Winchester exited the hotel room she was staying in with her brothers and went to the downstairs arcade. Sam and Dean went in with her; each looking for a game. Dean and Ashley went to the shooting game and Sam went to the Pac-Man game not far away. Ashley and Dean put the four quarters into their slots and got ready to fire.

As they near the end of their game Tiffany walked up to the shooting game and stood between them; watching the screens. When the game ended they were tied.

"Wow ... and I thought I was the only girl who could kick a boys ass in a shooting game." Ashley laughed as she turned around to face the girl.

"Hey Tiff." Ashley said as she hugged her. Dean looked from his sister to his friend; a confused look on his face.

"Wait ... you two know each other?" Dean asked surprised.

"Yup. Remember when Tiffany showed up in this arcade and walked up to this game? The exact game you were playing?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I had met her about two hours before that."

"She was the chic you bumped into when we were going to our room?"

"Yup." Ashley said with a smile.

"We became fast friends. Plus when she told me about her older brother I just had to meet him." Dean looked from Ashley, to Tiffany and back again.

"Did you set me up?"

"Your welcome."

"Thank you so much for letting Dean sleep over my house Mister Winchester." Tiffany Kent said as she got out of the Impala outside of her yellow house. Dean grabbed his duffel from the backseat and walked around the front to stand outside of his father's window.

"No problem. And please, call me John." Ashley scooted closer to her dad so that Sam had more room. After all, if it wasn't for her then Dean wouldn't have been there. Being a Daddy's Girl sure had it's advantages. John liked her; the look Dean had in his eyes when he looked at her was the same look he had when he looked at Mary. Tiffany nodded.

"Thanks Dad." Dean said as he swung the duffel over his shoulder. Ashley and Sam waved goodbye before John turned the Impala around and drove back to the hotel. Once his family was out of sight, Dean grabbed Tiffany's hand and walked towards her yellow house.

"I really hope your dad likes me." Tiffany said as she sat on the couch in the loft. Dean sat next to her.

"I think he does. If he didn't like you then I wouldn't be here." They shared smiles.

"Gotcha'. So are you staying in the hotel for long?"

"My Dad said we would be here for a couple of days."

"Obviously that changed because you've been here for almost three months." Dean nodded. "Pretty long vacation huh?"

"What?"

"I said, pretty long vacation huh?"

"Oh ... yeah." Tiffany gave him a weird look; he wasn't telling her everything.

**2005**

"So what did you find out Sammy?" Ashley asked as she looked at Dean; he was starting to make her worry. Sam typed and clicked a few more times before he stopped.

"Does finding out that weirdness in this town is normal count?"

"Then is there anything that is abnormal to their normal?" Ashley and Dean already knew the answer but she asked anyway.

"Yeah actually." Sam looked at his older siblings then he turned back to his laptop. "There was this guy named Daniel Hall, and he was engaged to a girl named Juliet Anderson."

"That doesn't sound abnormal Sammy." Dean said.

"Just shush ok? I haven't even gotten to the good part. Anyway ... While Daniel worked, Juliet had an affair with another man .. a married man."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. Daniel decided to come home early one day without telling her. He walked in on them having sex in their bed."

"Let me guess ... Daniel was pissed." Dean said as he grabbed three beers from the fridge; handing one to each sibling and keeping the other. Sam took a sip from his beer before he continued.

"That's putting it mildly. The coroner's report says that she was bound with duct tape around her wrists and hung from the basement rafters. There he tortured her for a few days before he killed her."

"My God." Ashley said as she stopped mid sip and covered her mouth with her hand. Hearing the story for a second time didn't make it any less horrible.

"Yeah. So every sixteen years after that, just like clockwork, he returns to his house and-"

"Tortures every brunette haired girl that enters after dark." Dean said solemnly. The guys house was changed into an old museum, so kids snuck in there and dared each other to stay the night all the time.

"Yes actually ... how'd you know that?"

**Summer 1989 **

Dean pressed the end button on his cell phone; looking over at Tiffany. His eyes showed fear and anger. They were in the loft at the Kent Farm. He walked back over to the couch and stood in front of her. The full moon shined brightly in the newly darkened sky.

"I have to go, something came up." Dean said, his voice shook slightly. Tiffany stood up.

"Oh ok, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine." He was lying, and Tiffany knew it. He started to walk away.

"What's wrong Dean?" He stopped a little ways away; his back stayed turned towards her.

"Nothing .. I have to go." Dean started walking again.

"Dean." Tiffany said sternly; her voice wasn't angry, just concerned. Dean stopped mid stride and closed his eyes as his shoulders relaxed. Tiffany walked towards him. "Whatever it is .. you can tell me." She said softly as she stopped inches away from his back. She placed her hand lightly on his shoulder and he turned around to face her. Dean's eyes were glistening with the formation of new tears. Dean took in a shaky breath as the tears stacked up behind his eyelids.

"Ashley's missing." Tiffany's eyes went wide.

"What?" He nodded.

"She was taken a while ago. My dad called to ask if she was with me ..." He took another shaky breath. "And when I said no he figured she was taken." A single heartbroken tear fell down his cheek. Tiffany's heart dropped as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. He returned the embrace as he cried lightly into her shoulder.

Jonathan Kent dropped Dean off at the hotel he was staying in.

"If you need any help finding her just give me a call alright?" Jonathan Kent said; Dean leaned his body forward in the truck so that he could see him. He nodded. _Only you can't help, none of you can._ Dean thought sadly. Tiffany looked at Dean, then her father and back as Dean opened the passenger side door and stepped out.

"I'll be right back." Tiffany said to her father; he nodded.

Tiffany walked up behind Dean; she stopped him a few feet away from the truck.

"Tell me what's going on." Tiffany said as she placed her hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her. "Talk to me." Tiffany rubbed his back consolingly.

"My sister's kidnapping wasn't what you would call normal." Dean was saying his words with great care; thinking them over before he spoke. She looked at him questionably. Dean kept his gaze straight ahead, never even taking a glance at her. He swallowed. "What me, my dad, my sister and my brother do for living ... you wouldn't exactly call a normal job."

"You're using that word a lot." Dean let out a huff of air. "Just tell me."

"Me, Ashley, Sammy and my dad hunt demons, ghosts, vampires, werewolves ... anything that haunts you at night." Dean looked over at Tiffany.

"You what?"

"We hunt monsters. I'm sorry to say this but .. sometimes nightmares are real." Tiffany's face was strewn with confusion. She walked a few inches away from him.

"But that's impossible." Tiffany said as she turned around to face Dean.

"Are you serious? You live in a town where having a meteor infected power means your normal and your having trouble believing monsters are real?" Dean said angrily as he walked towards her a little. She moved back a bit; shocked at his apparent anger. It was understandable though; he did just find out that his sister was missing.

"So your telling me that every monster, every nightmare I've ever had ... is real?" Dean shrugged.

"That's what I'm saying." Tiffany took a few more steps towards him.

"Can you hurt them?" Dean nodded. "How?"

Ashley slowly opened her eyes; regretting the action as soon as she did it. She let out a moan as her body was suddenly thumping with pain. She opened her mouth and felt the restraining pull of dried blood on her face. Ashley moved her head side to side; a small throb of pain beat in her head. She closed her eyes briefly before she continued to look around. From what she gathered she was in a basement. The damp and cold aspects of the room clung to her skin.

A single lamp shone from a metal table nearby. The light lit up most of the space; she could see a few feet all around her. Ashley tried to move her arms but couldn't; there was a clinking sound as she attempted to move. Chains. Her hands were bound with tape and chains to a pipe in the ceiling. Her feet were tied in the same way to a hook in the floor. There was a wooden chair a couple inches away from her dangling feet.

Ashley tried to speak but her throat was too dry. As she dangled there more pain added to her already aching body. She found that she couldn't move her left shoulder. It must have gotten dislocated when she was taken. _Please oh dear God let them find me..._ Ashley thought desperately.

"No." Dean said sternly. Tiffany threw her hands up in frustration.

"Why not?"

"Because this isn't something anyone can do ok? You don't have the experience to do something like this, you could as easily get kidnapped like Ashley did a-" Dean closed his eyes and swallowed. "And I cannot, will not, let that happen. If you want to help then go back home with your dad and forget what I told you."

"I don't care what you want Dean. I'm going to help you whether you want me to or not."

"Uh no your not. I've already broken my big family rule, I'm not going to get you killed too."

"I'm not going to die Dean-"

"You don't know that!" His tone was frustrated and his voice was almost a yell. "You're the spirits type."


	3. Chapter 3

**2005**

Ashley and Dean looked at each other; she let out a sigh.

"What aren't you guys telling me?" Sam asked as he closed his laptop and sat forward in his chair. They stood silent. Sam stood up and placed his laptop on the table. "I know the two of you are hiding something .. what is it?" His tone was becoming angry. Dean and Ashley looked at each other again; he shrugged.

"This isn't the first time we've encountered this particular spirit." Ashley said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?"

"We encountered it sixteen years ago."

"We did?" Dean nodded.

"With dad." Dean said softly as he took another sip of beer. Sam was silent as the information sunk in.

"Wait. You mean to tell me that dad couldn't finish a job?"

"You don't remember what happened?" Ashley asked. Sam shook his head.

"No." Dean and Ashley exchanged another look. They would never forget.

Ashley Winchester sat in the front seat of the Impala next to her older brother. Sam slept in the back; he head lolled to the side and his mouth was open slightly. She turned back to face the front and looked at her brother briefly. Dean turned the radio up as "Bad to the Bone" began. He drummed the beat on the steering wheel with his hands. Ashley turned the radio back down slightly and rubbed her legs up and down couple of times.

"Are you ok?" Ashley asked as she looked over at her older brother. Dean looked at her then quickly turned back to the road.

"Yeah .. why wouldn't I be?"

"You don't need to do the whole 'I'm going to act alright even though I'm not' routine. This is me your talking to Dean, now answer me." Ashley turned her body towards her brother, watching his profile. Dean cleared his throat.

"Is she .. I mean, do you think ..." He cleared his throat again. "Will she remember what happened sixteen years ago? Will she remember the pain I caused her?" Ashley clenched her jaw.

"What happened to Tiffany was not your fault ok? You need to stop beating yourself up about it Dean. There is no way you could have known what she would do." They had this conversation plenty of times before; sixteen years ago. Ashley so desperately wished she could erase the memories of that day from her brother's mind. It hurt her to see him in pain. "None of us will ever forget that day. Being kidnapped and tortured in a basement is not something that disappears easily. But you have to forgive yourself Dean. I never blamed you or dad for what happened to me; and I know you regret the way that we left all those years ago but you've just got to have faith that she will understand." Dean looked over at Ashley then back at the road a couple of times.

"When did you become so smart?" Dean smiled slightly; Ashley smiled too.

"You must be rubbing off on me." Dean and Ashley shared laughs; a gesture that was starting to dim and fade away. Sam kept his eyes closed; he was taking in what he just heard. He needed to find out who this girl was, what happened to her and why Dean was so hung up on her. Sam slowly opened his eyes, stretched and yawned; acting like he had just woken up. Dean looked in the rearview mirror at him while Ashley turned around in the seat.

"Mornin' Sam." Ashley said with a smile.

"Mornin' Sammy. Any nightmares?" Dean asked as he kept glancing at Sam then the road. Sam straightened himself and leaned forward; placing his arms on the back of the seat and resting his chin on his arms.

"Nope, vision free." Sam said as he changed his position.

"Sweet." Dean said as he turned the radio up. "Long, Long Way From Home" blared through the Impala's speakers; Ashley and Dean sang along to the classic hit while Sam stared out the window. _What happened on that day sixteen years ago?_ He wondered.

**Summer 1989**

Tiffany Kent reluctantly got back into her father's truck. Dean and Ashley Winchester, the boy she cared for and her best friend, were hunters of the paranormal. She should have been scared, or angry, or denying it or at least arguing her common sense but for some reason she believed it. Now all of the sudden times they had to leave, the secrets, the lies .. they all made sense. Everything had come together and created a crystal clear picture. Jonathan Kent kept looking from the road, to his daughter and back; continuously.

"You ok sweetheart?" Jonathan asked. Tiffany looked over at her father.

"Huh?"

"I said are you ok."

"Yeah, yeah dad I'm fine." Tiffany said with a smile. She stared out the window and watched the trees go by. Suddenly she got an idea. Dean had told her the story about the spirit who took Ashley and how to get rid of it. "It's perfect." She whispered. Jonathan looked over at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just talking to myself dad, don't worry about it."

Ashley suppressed a scream as the sharp tip of a blade was dragged over her bare skin. She could barely move; her body was covered in cuts, dried and new blood and sweat. Her whole body ached and throbbed. The need to give up was overpowering; but she fought it. Her father would be there to rescue her soon. As long as she believed that she had hope to survive this. Hopefully Daniel's spirit wouldn't kill her before then.

"You're not coming." John Winchester said; his tone was final. Dean looked over at his younger brother then back at John.

"I want to come with you." Dean wasn't going to give up that easily. He wanted to help rescue his baby sister. If she died he would never forgive himself. John stopped packing his duffel and looked down at his oldest son.

"No."

"I want to help."

"Wanna know how you can help?" Dean nodded. "Stay here and watch your brother, that's how." Dean let out a huff of air. "Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

Dean opened the door that led to the bedroom in their hotel; he was sound asleep. Dean closed the door softly. He grabbed his duffel bag and filled it with what he thought he would need. Dean then grabbed his room key and jacket; swinging the duffel strap onto his shoulder.

"Sweet dreams Sammy." Dean whispered before he left the hotel room and locked the door behind him.

Tiffany tiptoed out of her room and down the stairs. Once she reached the kitchen she quickly, and quietly, went to the door. Tiffany was about to close her hand around the brass knob when she heard someone clear their throat.

"Trying to make an escape?" Tiffany turned around to see her brother Clark standing before her. He was in his blue plaid pajama pants and white t-shirt.

"No ... I was just .. getting a thing of Vitamin Water." Tiffany walked by her brother and went to the fridge; opening it to give the illusion that she was telling the truth. Clark turned and watched her.

"Please Tiff. I'm the poster child for making things up, if you're going to lie to me then at least make it convincing." Clark said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Clark always could tell when she was lying; how much he knew about her surprised her sometimes. She closed her eyes as she closed the fridge and walked towards her brother.

"I can't tell you much Clark. Just that I have to do something for a close friend of mine. It's a life or death situation. Please cover for me if mom or dad ask where I am." Clark uncrossed his arms and walked towards his younger sister.

"I will. Just come back safe ok?" Clark said as he gave her a hug.

"I will."

Ashley took in a shaky breath, barely. She closed her eyes, no matter what she did, it hurt. So she prayed. Prayed that her dad would show up soon and rescue her. Prayed that she wouldn't die; and most of all prayed that her father wouldn't get hurt. Then she heard a sound that wasn't her own; a sound of pain.

"Get away from me you creepy ass son of a bitch!" Ashley wanted to laugh in relief; it was Tiffany. Her voice was weak; she had been there awhile. _Out of all the things you've done, this is definitely the stupidest._ Ashley thought.

John Winchester parked his truck outside the house turned museum of Daniel Hall. He grabbed his duffel bag and exited his truck. He moved as quickly as his legs would allow him to; his only thought was to rescue his baby girl.

John walked through all of the different rooms; searching for the door leading to the basement. Once John finally found it he turned his flashlight on and moved it around the dark space. Since there was no immediate danger he started his decent down the stairs.

Daniel, or the spirit of Daniel, stopped touching the girls with the hot poker when he heard the sound of footsteps on the floor above them. He looked at his victims and smirked devilishly. Once he heard the basement door open he placed his finger over his mouth; a signal for them to be quiet. He put the poker on the metal table and picked up the knife before he disappeared into a dark counter.

"Ashley? ... Ashley?" John whispered in the dark of the room; his flashlight and a tiny lamp were the only sources of light. When John turned a corner he saw his only daughter; dangling, bound, bloody and in agonizing pain. He turned his head and saw Tiffany Kent; the same way. Both girls were unconscious.

John ran towards his daughter and removed the bondage from her feet, then her hands. He lowered her small and fragile body slowly in his arms. John fought back the tears that were in his eyes. A single tear escaped as he placed her gently on the metal table. John then did the same to Tiffany; placing her body next to Ashley's.

John placed his duffel around his shoulder and contemplated how he was going to get the girls out of here quickly and without hurting them more. Just as John was about to pick up his daughter he saw a shadow walking closer. He raised his shotgun, ready to fire at any intruder. He was about to pull the trigger when he saw his oldest son Dean standing there. Dean had a cut on his face and he was covered in dirt.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" John was clearly angry at the fact that his son disobeyed his orders.

"I came to help. Are they alright?" Suddenly the rebellion of his son was far less important than the lives of Ashley and Tiffany.

"They're unconscious Dean. Grab Tiffany and I'll grab your sister, we've got to get them out of here." John said as he adjusted his duffel on his shoulder. Dean nodded. He picked up Tiffany while his dad picked up Ashley. "Let's go." John said as he walked briskly towards the stairs.

They reached the Impala without any interruption from Daniel's spirit; which was very odd. Dean placed Tiffany in the back seat while John placed Ashley in the front. They were breathing heavily as they stared at each other. John wondered why Daniel's spirit didn't try to kill them.

"I salted and burned the bones." Dean said in response to his father's look. John nodded. Dean could not only see the anger in his fathers eyes; but he cold also feel it. He fought the shiver that shot down his spine.

"Get in the car. I have to bring them to the hospital ... I need to have a word with you later." Dean could tell his father was fighting off his anger with every word. There was another emotion that Dean could hear, and it hurt the most; disappointment.

"Yes sir." Dean said softly as he climbed into the backseat. He rested Tiffany's head on his lap. He held her hand and rubbed the top of it with his thumb. John gently lifted Ashley's head to place it in his lap.

"Hold on Angel." John whispered. He held one of her hands in his the entire trip.

John Winchester sat in the chair at the side of his daughter's hospital bed. Ashley's left shoulder was dislocated, and she had a couple of cracked ribs. Her body was covered in cuts and burns; she had lost a lot of blood because of her injuries. She was hooked up to machines; the continuous sound of the beeping was the only sound in the white room. The pounding of John's broken heart was the only sound the accompanied the beeps. John held one of Ashley's hands in his. He used the pointer finger of his other hand to run down the side of her face.

"Stay with me Ash ... you have to fight this." John let his head hang forward briefly. When he lifted his head again there were tears in his eyes. "Please Angel, please .." John fought back the tears that were forming; his voice began to choke. The sadness, anger and fear he felt built up higher as each new beep passed. Suddenly the tough exterior of John Winchester crumbled and fell away. Now what remained was the grieving heart of a father who prayed for the recovery of his injured daughter. "I know you can fight this. Please ... I already lost the love of my life, I can't lose my other girl too." A few more tears fell down his scruffy face. John wiped the tears away; he had only been this scared a couple of times before. But for some reason this was stronger and scarier than all the other times. "I love you." John whispered. He leaned forward and kissed his daughter on the forehead.

Dean Winchester walked into Tiffany Kent's hospital room. His hazel eyes displayed the fear, sadness and anger he was trying to hide. He pulled up a chair and sat down; he needed to be near her. She had a few cuts and burns. Her arm had a tube in it that was hooked up to a blood transfusion machine. Tiffany's left arm had brown gauze wrapped around it; the spirit must have sprained it. Dean never truly realized how much he loved her until now. He had almost lost the one girl he knew he could be happy with. His one chance at having his own family. Dean fought back the tears; a few escaped and fell down his face. He wiped them away quickly; he had to be strong. He grabbed her right hand and held it; squeezing gently.

"Please .." Dean began. The tears built up and spilled over as he choked on them. His head fell forward briefly before he looked back at her. "Please Tiff, don't die on me. I-" Dean choked again; he looked down at the floor then up again. "I love you." Dean choked out. Dean lowered his head and cried into his arm. The beep of her heart and the quiet cry of his sobs were the only sounds that emanated from the room.

Jonathan Kent pressed the end button on his phone and closed his eyes; pressing the item to his forehead. Martha walked into the kitchen of their Kansas home and stopped when she saw her husband. His back was to her. She walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What is it Jonathan?" He turned around to face his wife.

"That was the hospital who just called. Tiffany was admitted about an hour ago." Martha covered her mouth with her hands; a gasp of horror escaped her lips.

"Oh my God! Is she going to be alright?" He nodded.

"She has a few cuts and she's getting a blood transfusion. But other than that she's fine." Martha knew that her daughter would be ok, but the fact that she was hurt kept the look of horror on her face. Jonathan wrapped his arms around his wife and held her tightly. Clark strolled down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, dad .. what's wrong?" Clark asked as he approached his parents. Jonathan and Martha Kent turned towards their son. Jonathan had his arm wrapped around her shoulders; his hand rested on her arm.

"Your sister is in the hospital." Jonathan said as he rubbed his wife's arm comfortingly. Clark's eyes went wide. _What have I done?_ he thought.


End file.
